Talk:Regeneration Ability
Zetsu and Obito? We saw on panel that Obito's right artificial body part regenerates, white zetsus also have this ability, as I recall.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :This jutsu is exclusive to Hashirama Senju. Since Madara has Hashirama's "face", he also gets this ability from it.--Omojuze (talk) 08:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, and Obito has his cells and zetsus are his clones. Your point? Faust-RSI (talk) 08:28, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::One would think that a simple trivia note would suffice. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Obito definately displayed a weaker version of this technique, and on his clone arm of Hashirama senju no less. Skarrj (talk) 20:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Obito does have this in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::....And, by extension, Zetsu?--'Koto'Talk Page- 07:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Obito is a user--Elveonora (talk) 13:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) You know, i'm really against listing either Obito or Zetsu a user. This technique heals the user, yes, but it was not described as an ability of Hashirama's, but a skill. Though, Madara seemed to acquire the "ability" by infusing himself w/ Hashi-DNA.... Wish I could just sit on the fence on this one. But, if Obito is added, it would be ridiculous NOT to add Zetsu. --'Koto'Talk Page- 16:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :This is an actual technique, not just some passive ability. Having Hash cells/DNA doesn't equal to healing faster, so there's no guarantee Zetsu can use this--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Obito's zetsu part healed, seemingly because of it's genetic make up. Not because of this technique. What i've been trying to say is that, unlike Madara and Hashi, neither Obito nor Zetsu have shown any sign of this technique, just accelerated healing. Simple as that. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It healed because it was the only damaged part. And the contrary, Obito nor Zetsu have shown accelerated healing, unless you can reference it--Elveonora (talk) 17:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Reference? The very scene in question (Obito's zetsu Arm). And for Zetsu himself, there is no reference. Only by extension from Obito. --'Koto'Talk Page- 19:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Obito used it when Naruto used a senjutsu rasengan on his back. There's no arguing with that. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :"No arguing that." Ha. That's laughable. This entire discussion is about whether or not that specific scene showed him using this technique. The fact that it was a Zetsu arm at that, is the whole reason why Zetsu was even in this discussion in the first place. So no, this is debatable.--'Koto'Talk Page- 20:01, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking about when his arm got hit in the other dimension. I was talking about his back after he became the shinju jinchuuriki. Learn how to read. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:03, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Except there was no indication of us talking about that event at all. his back could have easily been mistaken in this situation. Besides that, you will not insult me and you will not demean me. Fix yourself before commenting next time. EDIT: Back on the matter at hand, anything after Obito became the Shinju's jinchuuriki isn't very valid in this argument. ] --'Koto'Talk Page- 21:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Look at what the article says about Madara becoming the shinju jinchuuriki, then rethink your arument. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) But it's a technique, not anything passive people with Hash cells have. It has to be activated, their wounds don't heal automatically--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : Koto, then immediately remove Madara's healing instance as the Shinju's jinchūriki this instant. Your logic is the laughable one, not theirs. How hard is it for you to believe that Obito might have gained Hashirama's ability, when he could also use Hashirama's Wood Release; a skill unique to Hashirama. Obito not only healed his "Zetsu arm" after Naruto's attack, he also healed his back from Naruto's senjutsu Rasengan as well. This ability, per Madara, is the skill of healing one's self without the use of hand seals, which was an ability possessed by Hashirama Senju. Obito did this twice. He's as much a user as Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Power Comparison Idk why, but someone edited it that this technique didn't equal Strength of a Hundred Technique (SOAHT) in power, which I think is very arguable. For starters, SOAHT has never been shown to regenerate severed limbs. And after witnessing SOAHT, Madara said that Tsunade was just as skilled as her grandfather. Also this hasn't been shown to not heal organs either, with its only known limitations being severed appendages. Skarrj (talk) 04:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC)